Latias and Latios: FunVentures!
by MichaelNS
Summary: Follow the young dragons day-to-day life in this episodic adventure! From playing to making new friends, there's got to be something you like in here!
1. Dinner Time!

"You have to catch up little sister!" Latios yelled turning his head to look at the frustrated Latias.

"It's not fair! You're too fast!" she yelled back.

"Or maybe you're too slow!" he teased.

Latias grumbled and tucked in her wings as much as she could, and flew as fast she was willing. Latias was barely catching up when the door opened.

"Latias! Latios! Dinner's ready!" Bianca called to them.

"Wha?" Latios managed to say before he crashed into a tree making it wobble. "Uugh, come on let's go Latias," he said.

Latias burst into laughing while Latios just stared at her.

Lorenzo, Bianca, Latias, and Latios were in the dining room. Latios was resting on the couch while Latias was nuzzling Bianca.

"Are you going to eat Latios?" Lorenzo started.

Latios shook his head not able to communicate with them. "Nah, I'm fine," he said before remembering he couldn't talk.

"Alright," Lorenzo said before eating.

Latias nudged Bianca smiling. "What's up?" she asked. Latias made a motion resembling watch me. Latias flew over to her brother and poked him. Latios perked up looking around. When he saw Latias' innocent face he laid back down. She poked him again making him jump up and move to a different part of the couch, which was hard considering he barely fit anyway.

Bianca got the idea and grinned. "Hey Latios?" she asked. The dragon was slowly slinking down and out before Latias tackled him down and motioned for Bianca. She jumped off her chair walking towards Latios and sitting on the floor holding him down with unexpected weight.

"Sister!" he yelled mentally wide-eyed.

"Sorry for revealing your secret!" She said sarcastically and laughed.

Latios was struggling to get out, as the two girls were too heavy to get up from.

Bianca looked at Latias nodding as Bianca prodded Latios' side making him squirm to get out.

"Children, they never grow." Lorenzo chuckled shaking his head as the two were having fun, not sure about the third.

Latios was holding his laughter, that would be too childish. "You _are_ a child Latios!" Latias teased him knowing vaguely what the two were thinking since birth.

"Come on Latias! Get into the fun!" Bianca said.

Latias raked her surprisingly not very sharp claws at his side. Latios let out a small squeal while struggling to free himself. Soon the squeal turned into an adorable shrill cry still squirming under their touch. Bianca tackled his soft belly with tickles resulting in Latios try even harder to get out.

"S-sister stop!" he pleaded to her.

"How about, no?" she said tickling his belly while not letting him go anywhere. Latias nudged Bianca signaling her turn.

Bianca prodded Latios on his sides as they seemed to be his most ticklish spot. He burst into shrill laughter as soon as Bianca came into contact with him. To her, it was the most adorable thing seeing Latios squirm and laugh. Same to Latias as well, she enjoyed seeing Latios laughing, a thing he rarely ever does.

Without warning, Bianca tackles Latias setting Latios free. She scribbled her fingers on Latias making her let out a squeal of helplessness, still not comparing to Latios though. Speaking of him, Latios flew as high as he could away from them hitting the ceiling. Latios lost a bit of his flight from hitting the ceiling falling a small distance, just enough for Bianca to let go of Latias and jump up and tackle Latios to the floor.

Lorenzo was still watching eating his food. "Children.. so carefree."


	2. Brotherly Love!

The Secret Garden was quiet. Besides, it was a secret. No one but Latios, Latias, Bianca, and Lorenzo knew about its existence. Speaking of, Latios and Latias were sleeping soundly in the night on one of the trees. Latias stirred.

She quickly opened her eyes and scanned the area with a beating heart. Then she cried.

Latios, who was awoken by Latias immediately darted his head up. He remembered that she had fallen asleep right by her. He looked down at the crying Latias.

"Latias? What's wrong?"

She sniffled and with tears in her eyes, said, "I-I had a dr-ream that you d-i," then she burst into crying and tears.

Latios placed his paw on Latias and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry, sis. I'll always be here for you.

"You will?" She asked, wiping some tears away.

"I love you, sis."

"Me t-he!" Latias squealed as Latios gently rubbed her with his paw.

"What's wrong?"

"That tickled!"

"..."

"Hehey! That tiickles!" She said.

Latios stealthily sneaked his paw over to her stomach. Then he deliberately waved his paw in a teasing manner.

She squirmed in his grip holding back a laugh.

"Looks like someone's ticklish!" He teased.

Latias quickly pulled her paw out from under her and attacked Latios.

"H-hey! Nhhot f-fair!" He said through laughter. She moved up to his belly, she knew his weakness there.

Latios let go immediately as she bombarded him with tickles. "Whhat arre yoheheu doing? No! No, nho nhoo! AHAHAHAHA!" She smirked.

Latios tugged his sister in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "Love ya sis."


	3. A Christmas Special but not really?

Woah! This is my longest story so far! And yes, I know it's not Christmas, it's quite the opposite! But one day I had my fan on me, I was watching Christmas videos and looking at cute Lati Twin Christmas drawings! Also, I was bored out of my mind. ANYWAYS on with the story!

The powdery snow blanketed the once green, lush environment. Often Lorenzo would complain about the snow being too thick, but for Latias (Latios liked to sleep in the house) it was heaven. Latias had managed to drag Latios outside into the secret garden to get him to play with her.

"It's coooold!" Latios said grudgingly, shivering from the icy winds.

"Come on! It's fun once you get into it!" Latias huffed.

"It's still cold," he replied flatly.

"No! Let's have fun!" she said as she pulled him up (which was hard considering he was like a hundred pounds) with all her strength. Latios just slumped down as much as possible. "Argh, come ooon!" she complained.

"I just wanted to sleep, but you drag me out of bed and make me go outside? Brr, it's cold out here!" he said.

"Pretty please?" Latias pouted with her Poochyena-eyes. It was just too cute for Latios to resist.

"Oh, alright!" he tiredly said getting up from the snow-filled ground.

"Yipee! Brother's gonna play with me! Brother's gonna play with me!" she exclaimed, paws on her cheeks with sparkling eyes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Latios asked through chuckles, amused by the dragonesses adorable reaction.

Latias put a paw on her chin. "Hmmm..." she thought clearly exaggerating the length of her response.

"Actually, can we go inside?" Latios asked, much bothered by the cold.

"But whyyyyy?" she complained.

"I told you, it's cold!" Latios said.

"But I wanna play out here!" she protested.

"I'm col-" he was stopped short.

"Tickle fight!" she yelled and tackled Latios down (it was still hard for her seeing that Latios couldn't just lose 50 pounds in 2 minutes.), but Latias managed to use her full body weight to force him down.

He let out a yelp as she tackled him to the ground. She took the initiative and ran her dull claws on his side. Squeaks of laughter escaped his mouth as he was squirming to get out. Latios managed to wriggle his way out due to the fact that she was 50 pounds lighter than him.

"Come on, have some fun brother!" she said in a teasing tone trying to get Latios back and failed as he had flown up and out of her grasp. Actually, where was Latios? She couldn't see him.

What she was unaware of was Latios flying behind Latias. Latios was going to get revenge. He poked her side making her and fidget slightly. He scribbled his claws on her side making Latias squeal again.

"I-I know you're there! Come out!" she said.

Latios dropped his invisibility and tackled Latias and nuzzled her. She nuzzled back. "I love you, sis."

Five Mnutes Later!

Latias, Latios, Bianca, and Lorenzo were all sitting down in the living room after eating a delicious meal. There was a tree with multicolored lights in the middle. Latias squealed at the sight of such an amazing display.

Bianca laughed and said, "This is a Christmas Tree! There are presents under it for everyone."

Latias clasped her hands in delight and zoomed towards the bottom of the tree before Bianca stopped her. "Wait! We first have to thank everyone for our gifts and food."

She dropped her head. "Hey! Don't feel down!" Bianca said. Latias nodded and smiled.

"Lorenzo, your the best grandad I could ask for. I love you!" she said as Bianca hugged Lorenzo.

"I know you do. But can you loosen up a bit? This old man can't take such tight hugging." Lorenzo complained chuckling.

"Oh right, sorry." she apologized.

"Latias, you're the best friend I've ever had! So sweet!" Bianca said as Latias blushed. "Awww! So cuuute!" Latias let out a squeal and covered her head while blushing.

Latios looked sad. "We all love you too Latios! Taking care of Latias, and being a great friend." Latios smiled and nodded before Bianca hugged him making him let out a yelp. He returned the hug and with a lick. "You can be so adorable at times!" Latios, like Latias, blushed, hiding it in his hands.

All of a sudden Latias tackled Bianca in a hug and licks. "I love you too, but you're a bit heavy!" she said through laughter. Latias immediately retracted from her best friend not wanting to hurt her.

"Who wants to open their present first?" Bianca asked, but she already knew the answer. Latias raised her hands up as high as she could squealing. "Alright, take the one labeled 'For: Latias From: Bianca'" she said. Latias took to the present to remember she couldn't read human language, she turned to Bianca. "Oh right! Sorry, I forgot you can't read!" Bianca went over to Latias pulling out a red box. "It's this one! Just use your claws to tear the paper open!" she said.

Latias began to dig her claws in the paper ripping it. Once all the paper was out, there was a box. "Open the box!" Bianca said. Latias lifted the box open to reveal a tiny red boat. Latias squealed in glee. "You can put it in the garden's pond and make it float!" Bianca said, overjoyed to know that she loved it.

Latias took the boat out and pretended that the floor was water and the boat was racing across. "I'm glad you like it!" Bianca said. Latias tackled Bianca forcing the boat out of her hand and flying across the room. Latias licked her best friend in joy. "Can you please get off? I love you too!" Bianca said. Latias pulled back like before. "Thanks!"

Latias went back to her spot to play with the boat some more, but couldn't find it. She looked under the couch, and all near her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, afraid she just lost her toy. "Don't worry Latias, it landed over there." Bianca pointed towards the door. Latias zoomed over to the door to find her toy boat much to her relief. She went back to playing with it.

"Who's next? Latios?" Bianca asked. Latios nodded motioning for Bianca to help him find his present. She pulled out a blue box handing it to him. Latios followed after Latias and tore the paper to find a box. Before Bianca could say anything, Latios opened the box to find a blue blanket. Latios cocked his head in confusion. "That's a blanket so you can sleep in the house without stealing mine!" Latios blushed and took the blanket out, it was just his color! He put the blanket over him, enjoying the warmth.

"There's more in there!" Bianca said, motioning towards the box. Latios pulled out a blue pillow and laid his head on it purring. "Awwwww! You're so adorable!" Bianca said. Latios pulled the blanket over his face so no one could see him blush.

Latias stopped playing and complained, "Hey! I want a cozy blanket too!" She pulled the blanket off of Latios making him squeal and snuggled close to her brother. They both purred.

"Okay, I have to draw that later!" Bianca said examining the extremely cute scene remembering everything.

"Hey Gramp, want your present now?" she asked.

"Nah, you can open yours now," said Lorenzo.

"Alright." Bianca complied. She made her way over to the tree and picked up her present, a green and white box. Bianca tore the paper excitedly. She opened the box to find a set of paints, multiple paintbrushes, and a new notebook. "Aaagh! I love you! I've wanted this set forever!" She hugged her grampa.

"Latias kept ruining your sets, right? I love you too dear!" Lorenzo chuckled.

Latias huffed. "Did not! I-It was Latios! Not me!" she complained.

"Yeah, sure it is!" Latios rolled his eyes.

Bianca let go and sat back down. "So, it's your turn gramps!" she said.

"Alright, can you hand me mine?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah!" said Bianca as she reached over to get his. Lorenzo's present was gray, his favorite color. She handed him the present.

"Thanks." Lorenzo pulled on the paper allowing him to rip it. He opened the box to find a pan, set of spoons, forks and a couple bowls. "Oh, thank you so much honey!" he exclaimed, motioning Bianca for a hug. He let go after a few seconds.

"You're welcome!" Bianca said proudly.

The twins were resting with each other watching Bianca and Lorenzo's gifts. "This was a good Christmas!" Latias said.

"Yeah." Latios trailed off.

"It's getting late! We better all get to bed," said Lorenzo. "Especially me.." He muttered under his breath.

"Night gramps!" said Bianca.

"Goodnight!" said clutching his back.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You two should too," said Bianca.

Latias giggled, "You said two two times!"

Latios rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Come on, let's go sleep on the couch."

"Okay!" she said.

They both floated over to the couch and pulled the blankets up and the pillow under both their heads. "Goodnight, sister."

"Goodnight brother."

"I love you."

"Me too."

And with that Bianca turned the lights off and headed into her room.

Latios planted a kiss on Latias' forehead. "Always be here for you."


	4. A Sickly Experience!

Like on any other day, the secret garden was calm and peaceful. The frozen water in the pond from winter had thawed out and Latias decided to test out her new boat!

"Tour De Altomare! Tour De Altomare! Tour De Altomare!" Latias chanted as she raced her boat across the calm waters, ripples following after. "Vroooom! I'm winning!" In fact, there was no one else. "And Latias is nearing the finish line!" Latias said in her manliest voice, which was quite horrible, to say the least.

She noticed that Latios was behind the screen door with his blanket and pillow propped up on a chair. Latias saw him yawn and wave. She put down her boat waved back smiling motioning for him to come out. Latios simply shook his head (which was hard as his head was laid down and didn't want to pick up his head.) Latias frowned looked downcast, but turned back and started playing again.

When she reached out for her boat, she lost her balance and fell in. "Aghh!" She floated back up and shook the water off her and took her boat. Latias went over to the house and opened the door with Latios near. "Why didn't you wanna play wit-" she was cut off by Latios coughing, both an adorable but worrying sound. "Are you okay, Brother?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he said. But Latias wasn't convinced.

"No! You're not fine, you're coughing!" she protested.

"I assure you, I'm fi-" he got into a coughing fit before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh Latios!" said the voice of Bianca as she came into the room. "You need to rest! Here, can you come to my room if you're not too weak?" she asked. Latios shook his head sadly. "Alright, I'll try and carry you," she said as she scooped one hand under his stomach and tried to hold him in her arms. It was very difficult since Latios was pretty heavy but she managed to get all the way to her room. Bianca laid Latios down on her bed moving towards a grocery bag pulling out a few Chesto Berries.

"I need you to eat at least a half of this Chesto Berry, okay Latios?" He nodded. "It's a bit dry and hard, but you need to eat some of it to heal you faster." Bianca cracked the Berry in half and held it in her hand towards Latios. He moved his head down and bit on it.

"Oh, that's dry!" he exclaimed. Latios ate about the entire thing and laid down feeling a little better already.

"I told you! You're sick!" Latias said. She looked up to Bianca with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, Latios just caught a cold from the winter. He'll be fine in a few days." Latias breathed a sigh of relief.

Latios got into another coughing fit as Bianca came and sat near him. She scratched his head resulting in a purr. Latias nudged Bianca's hand onto her head, as she scratched Latias pushed in letting out a purr.

"Hey, those were my scratches!" Latios complained and tried to get back in. Bianca just pet both at the same time.

"These belong to me!" Latias said.

"No, me!" Latias protested.

"It's obvious they're for me!"

"You're mixed up!"

"I'm mixed up? Are you sure you aren't mixed up?"

"Pretty sure you are!"

They both stuck their tongues out at each other. "Alright, will you two stop complaining!" Bianca said.

"You're just jealous because she only likes me!" Latias said.

"Look! She's petting me too!" Latios shot back.

Bianca groaned and stopped petting the twins. "Hey!" they both yelled.

"You two are arguing too much!" she complained. "Latios, you should get some rest now."

A Few Hours Later…

Latios woke up in the night to find Latias snuggling with him under the blankets, and Bianca sleeping on the other side of the bed. He let out a small sneeze, one, when compared to his already cute voice, sounded adorable.

"What are you doing up, brother?" Latias asked rubbing her eyes and looking at Latios.

"I'm okay, I just woke up. I'm going back to sleep now, and so should you," he told her.

"Okay, I love you," she said snuggling closer to her brother.

"I do too. Goodnight."


	5. A New Friend!

So, I wrote this thing. Cool. Also, I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Arceus would get a MEGA EVOLUTION BY NOW.

STORYYYYY

A few days after Latios recovered from his cold, the twins had been playing non-stop in the garden. Latias was overjoyed that her brother was fine again. Bianca had called them in for something.

"Latias and Latios?" Bianca asked them to get their attention.

They both looked at her. "We're getting a new friend!" Bianca exclaimed.

"We're getting a friend! We're getting a friend!" Latias said. She cocked her head as to what it was.

"You'll see!" Bianca said and burst out the door. Latias followed after before Latios stopped her.

"We can't go out there! It's public!" he said.

"Ugghhhh!" moaned Latias.

"I'm sure we'll see soon enough," Latios reassured her.

"Fine!" said Latias.

At that moment the door swung open to reveal Bianca holding something. It was brown, white, fluffy... and was moving! Latias immediately zoomed over to the ball of fluff scaring the bejeebers out of it. "Eev!"

"This is Eevee! Also Latias, I think you're scaring her," said Bianca. Latias floated down a little trying to make herself a little less scary.

"Ugh, another girl!?" Latios complained while Latias stuck her tongue out at him.

Eevee tried to get comfortable in Bianca's arms laying down. "Eeeev!" she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Isn't she just adorable?" asked Bianca. Latias nodded eagerly. "Eevee is a she, she's very playful and loves food. You two might need to play with her a lot, she's very active," she informed them.

"And Latios? Play with her too!" she said as Latios rolled his eyes. "That would be adorable and I would have to paint it," she mumbled under her breath. "Also you three sleep with each other someday...oh that would be so cute!"

Latias chuckled and got his blanket and pillow to rest on while they talked. Bianca gasped as she walked over to him, and gently placed Eevee near Latios under the blanket.

"Hey! I wanna snuggle Eevee too!" Latias huffed.

Eevee crawled towards Latios and laid down right next to him, purring contently. That just made Latias slide into the snuggles too. "You feel safe..."

"Did Eevee just talk?" Latias exclaimed.

"How is that a surprise?" asked Latios.

"Oh, well um...I've just never been around a lot of Pokemon," she said.

"Oh right," Latios said.

"You both are so warm!" said Eevee, closing her eyes.

"Awwwwww!" said Bianca.

"I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play!" Eevee jumped up and bounced on the couch.

"I think she beats you in energy, Latias!" Latios said to her, amused.

"Never! Let's go outside!" she huffed.

Eevee hopped off and explored every room trying to find the outside.

"Eevee! It's over here!" Bianca yelled out. And in no time she came skidding to a halt waiting for the door to be opened. Bianca opened the door and Eevee saw all the free space.

"Woooah! This is awesome!" she said as she sprinted all around the garden enjoying everything. Eevee started up a tree and hopped onto a branch and looked down below her. "This is amazing!" she said in wonder.

Latias flew up to the tree. "Hi!"

"Hello!" Eevee replied, still trapped in her thoughts about the wondrous garden.

"Would you like a ride on my back?" asked Latias.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she replied happily as Eevee hopped onto Latias.

"Okay, get ready!" Latias told her.

"Alright!" Eevee clung to Latias' slender neck making her giggle.

"That tickles!" said Latias.

"Let's go, let's go!" was Eevee's only response.

"Vrroooooom!" said Latias, spinning around in a circle.

"More! Fly me around this place!" said an overexcited Eevee.

Latias flew her all across the garden, under trees, over trees, near the pond, in the air.

Latios was watching Eevee and Latias fly around the garden laid down, curled up in his blanket. He let out a yelp when Bianca poked him.

"Play with them!" said Bianca.

Latios shook his head sadly.

There was one spot where Latios wasn't covered, so Bianca lightly danced her fingers on the side of the dragon. He squealed and pulled back.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" Bianca yelled out to Eevee and Latias.

Latios gulped and tried to levitate out, but the blanket was providing some resistance.

Latias turned around and flew to Bianca.

Bianca had a mischievous look on her face, and Latias always knew what that meant. They both rushed over to the struggling Latios and pinned him down, making him struggle more.

Eevee was confused as to why they were holding him down until they started tickling him. She hopped onto Latios and rubbed her soft tail on him making him squeal and squirm.

Latios managed to slide out and tackle Latias while Bianca ran over to her and tickled her making her let out a cry of helplessness. Bianca practically melted at that.

"Gosh, you two are so ticklish!" Bianca exclaimed, getting off of Latias, "I wonder how ticklish you are Eevee?

Eevee slowly backed away before Latias playfully and gently tackled her down to the ground. She motioned for Bianca.

Bianca ran over and scribbled her fingers on Eevee's soft belly. She let out a squeak similar to Latias and Latios.

Eevee wasn't held down as tight as the others so she managed to escape and climb up a tree. She jumped back down and ran towards the door as Bianca opened it for her. She rested on the couch completely covered up in Latios' blanket and pillow, much to his dismay.

"That was mine!" Latios huffed.

"Awww, you're so adorable Latios!" said Bianca, completely oblivious to the fact that he was mad. She pulled out a part of the blanket for Latios as he climbed in and closed his eyes.

"You are adorable!" teased Eevee, voice muffled in the blankets, "Ticklish, huh?"

Latios blushed and hid his face. "N-no..."

"If you had something useful to say, you should have said it. If it didn't help your case, why did you say it?" Eevee said, tormenting him.

"I-I'm not ticklish?" Latios slipped.

"Admit it, you're very ticklish!" Eevee said.

Latios squirmed to get out of the blanket as Eevee tickled his extremely soft belly.

In just a few moments, he heard light snoring. Latios looked under the blanket and Eevee was sleeping peacefully.

Bianca closed all of the doors, and got a blanket from her room and slept on the couch next to Latios and Eevee.

Latias snuggled with her brother and her new best friend.


	6. Conquering A Fear!

I was in a thunderstorm and thought if I could make a chapter with a THUNDERSTORM!

Again i dont own the pokemans, if i did, all the legendaries would get MEGA EVOLUTIONS. ON WITH DA STORYYY

The rain was pitter-pattering on the roof, and deafening thunder rang all throughout Altomare. Bianca had called Eevee, Latias and Latios in as a storm was closing in on the city. The storm had cut the power, so everyone to the living room. Lorenzo sat back on the recliner, reading a book under a candlelight. Eevee laid with the twins under the blanket, waiting for the storm to die out. Little did anyone know, Latios was deathly scared of thunderstorms.

"It's only for a few hours," said Bianca reassuring everyone, "Hopefully." she mumbled under her breath.

Latios had covered his head under the blankets, closing his eyes and trying to sleep while slightly shaking.

"Latios, what's wrong? Are you cold?" Bianca inquired.

Latios nodded, he didn't mean to. It was odd, seeing that two other Pokemon were accompanying him and a blanket over him.

"Well that's just weird, you have Eevee and Latias! Not to mention you have an incredibly warm blanket." said Bianca. "I feel like you're not telling the truth. Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"

Latios quickly shook his head, knowing her tickle fights could end badly.

"What's up then?" Bianca started but was interrupted by loud thunder.

Latios jumped and squealed a little, tucking his head under him embarrassed as he accidentally revealed his fear.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Bianca asked in a caring voice, but with slight hints of teasing, not able to help herself that it's cute.

Latios vigorously shook his head, blushing.

"Hey, it's okay," she said as she made her way towards Latios, sitting down next to him, "it's perfectly fine to be scared."

At that,as surprised. Latios thought that he had to push his fears back to care for his sister, but Bianca had inspired him to let those fears flow and dissipate.

"I was very scared of thunderstorms when I was little," she said helping him through his fear, "But I learned that it wasn't so scary anymore after I learned that thunder is actually very predictable. Once you see a flash of light, count how many seconds it takes for thunder, then almost every time when lightning strikes, it will be around the same amount of time for thunder to come."

He thought about that and waited for lightning, when it came he counted how long it took for thunder. Ten seconds and the thunder came, still getting a scared reaction from Latios. He saw more lightning and counted. Nine seconds until the thunder, and he wasn't as scared anymore since he knew about when it would come.

Latios gave a joyous cry and hugged Bianca for who knows how long. He finally let go and licked her.

"Not as scared anymore, huh?" she asked.

Latios shook his head and put his hands on his hips (If he even had any) smiling. Thunder shook his confidence and he fell down.

Latias laughed her head off at that. "And I'M the one being a child!"

Latios growled at her and sat back up.

Bianca initiated a tickle fight by running her fingers on Latios' side.

Latios fought back and squirmed but Latias tackled him down and said, "TICKLE FIGHT!"

Bianca and Latias used Tickle!

It's super effective!


End file.
